


Snow and Ice

by SaltAndSmoke



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltAndSmoke/pseuds/SaltAndSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and The Master are travelling through time and space and have decided to make a stop on Tauth, an ice planet. While The Master is admiring the overwhelming beauty of the place, The Doctor is up to a very different kind of amusement...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble that got requested on Tumblr. Starting to ship the Doctor and The Master was probably the worst Idea I've EVER had, but now I can't turn back any more. This story is just a fluffy One Shot.

The snow crystals crunched under the Master´s shoes as he stepped outside the blue police box and into the great, white vastness of the ice desert of Tauth. There was nothing but icy, glittering dunes that stretched as far as the eye could see, to the horizon and beyond. billions and billions of ice crystals reflected the light and made it look as if the whole plain was made out of diamonds, tiny little gems, shining and blinking in the light of the gigantic, blue sun burning way up in the colorless sky.  
The Master looked at all the beauty of this place and allowed himself a smile. This planet, lifeless and hostile as it was, had something fascinating and reassuring about it, something that settled in the deepest dephs of his two, dark hearts and warmed him from the inside. Which was quite paradoxal, since it was literally a massive ball of Ice, drifting through space. and yet…

He heared snow crunch behind him and felt a short, telepathic nudge which told him that the Doctor had gotten out of his ship as well. In fact, he was standing right behind him and the master did not even have to turn around to know that his partner was looking at him with those big, brown eyes of his that - as the Master found- always made him look a bit like a doe. a very cute doe, though.

“Look at all this beauty.” he sighed, “this place really IS spectacular. You did not even lie…”

When he did not get an answer, he turned around to see what his companion - who usually was an annoying, overflowing fontain of words- was doing that was more important than giving one of his annoying responses to the Master’s statement. he really shouldn’t have done _that_ , for it immideately turned out to be a very, _very_ bad decision.

The Doctor stood mere 5 meters away from him, an broad grin on his face, a ferocious look in his eyes (which suddenly appeared much less doe-like to the Master) and a ball of blue-ish white, glittering snow in his right hand. Snowflakes dusted the brim of his long, brown coat as well as the tips of his trainers and his breath hung before him in the air, tiny white clouds of mist. He still did not say a word, just lifted his arm and wiggled with one of his thin, brown eye brows (the Master would never understand how this incarnation managed to move its eye brows independently from another, it was extremely distracting, actually.)  
The Doctor lifted his arm a bit higher, his hand still clutching the icy snow ball. Suddenly, realization hit the Master and made his blood run cold.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

The snowball, a very hard, cold and icy thing indeed, hit him full in the face and threw him back first into the next snow dune. when the Master was done wiping off the freezingly cold remains of the Doctor’s attack-snowball from his face, he rose from the dunes like a vengeful demon, growling in frustration and anger. The Doctor stood at the exact same spot as before, only now he was brusting with laughter, bending over, holding his sides and trying to blink away tears.

“You find that funny?” snarled the Master while reaching down to scratch some powdery snow from the ground “I’ll show you what’s funny. Just you see…”

The Doctor was still laughing, paying his angry companion no mind at all. The snow ball hit him hard and sent him tumbling to the ground. The Master let loose a thriumphal howling and darted towards him, leaping onto the taller man’s back, head first, and sending them both rolling over the snowy ground. The Doctor kicked and wiggled under him, trying to get away but still laughing. He did not even stop grinning when the Master rubbed a handful of snow all over his face but grimaced when some of the cold stuff got into his mouth.

After a while they stopped fighting and lay side by side instead, panting and smiling, looking up into the colorless sky of Tauth. The Master turned his head and looked at the Doctor, lying next to him, so close that he could feel him shiver through the fabric of their clothes. His cheeks were flushing red, his hair darted away in all directions, even wilder than normally, tiny snow flakes caught between the thick brown hairs. He looked breathtakingly beautiful. The Doctor met the Masters gaze and beamed.

“Your face when that snow ball hit you-” he giggled.

the Master gave him a shove. “Don’t start. you looked more ridiculous with all that snow in your mouth.”

The Doctor put on a face and chuckled. “I love you, you stupid dork.”

the Master rolled his eyes. “I love you too, you unbelievabe disgrace to our people.”

the Doctor leaned closer and gave him a warm, soft kiss. His skin smelled of snow but his lips tasted of him. All him. The Master responded the kiss and wrapped his arms around his oldest friend, pressing against him, keeping them both warm.

They remained like that for a while, the only living creatures on a ball of ice drifting through space, until the Doctor started shivering so badly his teeth clattered and the Master suggested it would be better to return to the warmth and safety of the TARDIS…


End file.
